Les 65èmes Hunger Games
by Hyotsuki
Summary: Je m'appelle Chantrieri Neverwood. J'ai 16 ans et ma famille semble maudite. J'ai déjà perdu mes deux frères aînés aux Hunger Games et il semblerait que le malheur ait décidé de s'acharner sur les miens, une fois de plus...


Bonjour tout le monde ! Finalement, je dois avouer que mon idée me trotte un peu trop dans la tête pour que je puisse m'en défaire totalement, je viens enfin de le comprendre. Donc cette fois, je me lance dans une nouvelle fic, en espérant pouvoir la finir. J'ai beaucoup d'idées, il faudra voir si je tiens sur la longueur. En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Bien sûr, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que l'emprunter. Par contre, une bonne partie des personnages m'appartient.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre I<strong>

BOUM.

Le bruit de l'explosion va s'entendre dans toute la ville. Je souris, je sais qu'il n'y aura que des dégâts matériels. J'ai calculé la charge d'explosif, les conditions climatiques, le positionnement de la bombe, tout pour que le bâtiment des pacificateurs souffre beaucoup, mais pas suffisamment pour faire des victimes humaines. Je regarde la bande. Je vais finir par désespérer. Ils m'ont tous suivi dans mon idée mais, à voir leur tête, ils vont juste aller se terrer chez eux comme des pleutres et prier pour que personne ne les ait vus. Décidément... Je ne peux compter sur personne, ils sont tous pareils. Les pacificateurs ont interdit ci, il ne faut pas faire ça... Qu'est-ce que j'en ai marre de ces lâches. Nous sommes des enfants du district 3 à la fin. Si le Capitole doit bien craindre un district, c'est le notre. Nous sommes tous de petits génie, si une révolte éclatait chez nous, ce serait difficile à maîtriser ! Mais non, ils sont tous de bons toutous, à obéir sans poser la moindre question. J'espère pouvoir les faire bouger, un jour. J'espère qu'ils comprendront que ce système ne peut pas continuer. Le Capitole ne peut pas continuer à favoriser ses chouchous et laisser les autres dans la misère ! Pourquoi ai-je parfois l'impression d'être la seule à le comprendre ?

Je secoue la tête et fais signe à tout le monde de se disperser selon le plan. Ils n'hésitent pas une seule seconde et, très rapidement, je me retrouve seule sur place avec Curl. On échange un sourire puis il me montre un doigt. Je hoche la tête et détale à mon tour. J'ai compris le message, on se retrouve dans une heure chez lui. Il part alors vers le nord, et moi vers le sud. Curl est mon bras droit depuis toujours, même si c'est moi la cadette des deux. Il a un an de plus que moi. J'ai seize ans, il en a dix-sept, et on a tous deux grandi ensemble. On a toujours fait les quatre cents coups à deux, en grandissant on en a entraîné d'autres avec nous. Nous sommes le duo rebelle du district 3. Nous sommes presque frère et sœur. De cœur, oui, nous le sommes. Il est mon frère de cœur. En attendant de le retrouver, je croise les doigts pour qu'il échappe aux pacificateurs. Il s'est déjà fait prendre la dernière fois et j'ai eu très peur de le perdre. Il avait perdu tellement de sang, le médecin a dit qu'il était un miraculé... Ouais, enfin, il a dit la même chose de moi lorsqu'on m'a récupérée, inconsciente, lors de la dernière punition. Oui, on est abonné au fouet, l'un comme l'autre. Nos dos portent les mêmes cicatrices, celles qui viennent témoigner de notre désobéissance. Mais il ne faut pas que je me laisse déconcentrer. Je verrai plus tard s'il ne s'est pas fait prendre.

En attendant, je cours. Mes bottes font peu de bruit sur la route, ce sont des semelles spéciales. Mes frères ont toujours été des as du bricolage. Ils ont créé tellement d'objets que la maison en est encombrée. C'est tellement dommage de voir qu'ils n'ont pas pu se faire remarquer... Leurs inventions valaient réellement le coup. Il ne faut pas que j'y pense, je vais me déconcentrer. Il fait que je suive le plan au nombre de pas près. Je tourne à droite. Deux fois à gauche. Encore à droite. Les rares personnes dans les rues à cette heure me regardent passer en soupirant. Ils doivent bien se douter que la bande et moi-même avons encore fait des bêtises. Ce sera l'agitation dans la ville durant une bonne semaine mais, au moins, il se passe quelque chose. Tout le monde ne reste pas cloîtré dans son usine, dans son laboratoire ou sa boutique. J'ai tendance à un peu ralentir en passant devant la boulangerie. Cette odeur de pain chaud, ces croissants, ces gâteaux dans la vitrine... Voilà qui me donne faim... Et mon ventre qui laisse échapper un gargouillement, comme pour me rappeler que je n'ai rien avalé ce matin. J'ai préféré laisser mon petit déjeuner à mon petit frère... Il en a plus besoin que moi. Il vient d'avoir douze ans, mon petit Aeo. Aeo, oui. L'abréviation d'Aeonium. Mes parents ont eu de ces idées de prénoms... Bref. Mettre le plus de distance entre la base des pacificateurs et moi. Même si je pense qu'il ne se passera pas grand chose, d'ici deux heures, ce sera la Moisson. Les pacificateurs ne feront rien à ceux qui risqueraient d'être les tributs cette année. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de terressae, personnellement. Mes frères aînés s'y sont toujours opposés, et ma mère aussi. Pourtant, elle a encouragé les aînés à en prendre... Je déteste ma mère. Ne pas m'énerver, ne pas m'insurger contre ces règles injustes. Soudain, alors que je tourne à nouveau à l'angle d'une rue, une main ferme m'attrape le poignet. Je réagis d'instinct : le frappe la personne qui vient de me piéger au visage. Je sens le contact d'une mâchoire contre mes doigts mais l'autre ne lâche pas prise, je me débats, essayant de m'échapper...

-Calme-toi donc un peu, miss Neverwood.

Je cesse immédiatement de m'agiter, regardant enfin qui est mon agresseur. Oups. Kaius, le chef des pacificateurs. Lui, on voit qu'il est du Capitole. Ses cheveux sont d'un étrange violet un peu flashy et, peu importe où on le regarde, on voit toujours des motifs de la même couleur sur sa peau. Il aime le violet, il n'y a pas à dire. Même ses yeux sont de cette couleur, même si je me doute qu'il porte des lentilles colorées. Je l'ai vu une fois avec les yeux bruns, je sais alors que c'est la réelle couleur de ses cheveux. Je suis quand même un peu interpellée. Il est grand, fort, bien bâti, mais il a toujours été lent, raison pour laquelle il nous attrape rarement. Ce sont plus de quelques autres jeunes pacificateurs dont on se méfie tous, plus prompts à utiliser le fouet. Lui, il est juste. Il ne va pas plus loin que prévu, il tolère un grand nombre de nos bêtises, même si je reste méfiante. Il est du Capitole après tout, et il a beau m'avoir plusieurs fois sauvé la mise, je ne lui ferai jamais totalement confiance. Mais là, ce qui me pose problème, c'est le fait qu'il soit parvenu à m'attraper. Il est habituellement trop lent pour ça. Aurait-il fini par comprendre comment je réfléchis, comment je mets en place mes plans de fuite ? Non, j'espère que ce n'est qu'un simple hasard... Je finis par le fixer d'un air rageur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Kaius ?

-Peut-être te conseiller de ne pas prendre cette route, étant donné que quelques uns de mes subordonnés ont compris que la base vient d'exploser, et que ta bande est certainement encore dans le coup.

Attend, deux petites secondes. Il vient de me dire que je risque de tomber sur une patrouille ? Non, il plaisante là. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me préviendrait ? Il doit sentir mon incrédulité parce qu'il me lâche bien rapidement, soupirant profondément.

-Tu es décidément bien méfiante, jeune fille.

-Je ne fais pas confiance aux personnes du Capitole ni à ceux qui sont pour les Hunger Games !

-Un jour, il faudrait que tu apprennes à maîtriser ta colère. Elle est justifiée mais le Capitole n'apprécierait pas tes propos.

-Je n'en ai rien à faire. Ces types m'ont déjà pris mes frères aînés, qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire de plus ?

-Beaucoup de choses. Il te reste un frère, il te reste ta mère... Et la famille Ferite, sur qui tu veilles aussi.

Je me mordille la lèvre. Je n'aime pas ma mère, elle accepte trop facilement que mes frères se mettent en danger. Qu'est-il arrivé à mes aînés ? Ils ont tous les deux été tiré au sort pour les Hunger Games. Ils n'en sont jamais revenus. Jamais. C'est en grande partie pour cette raison que je déteste le Capitole et ses jeux. La seule richesse des miens, c'est la famille. Elle est brisée, depuis la mort de mon père... Je ne veux pas y penser. Je secoue la tête, le foudroyant du regard.

-Écoute. Je veille sur les miens du mieux que je peux.

-Tu ne les aides pas en les mettant en danger de cette manière.

-Mes bêtises attirent les regards des commerçants, mes inventions les intéressent. Il n'y a qu'en se faisant remarquer qu'on peut apporter à manger à la famille, Curl et moi on l'a tout de suite compris.

Un instant, on se dévisage l'un l'autre. Par moments, j'ai l'impression qu'il se prend pour mon père, à me sermonner au lieu de me punir. Il finit par simplement secouer le tête. J'ai gagné. Je gagne toujours. De toute manière, je sais qu'il est trop occupé avec les préparatifs de la Moisson pour trop insister.

-Hé bien file, si tu es si sûr de toi. File et soit à l'heure pour la Moisson, j'en connais qui seraient ravis de t'envoyer en prison pour ne pas y être allée.

Je lui tire la langue, d'une manière digne d'une gamine, puis je détale à nouveau, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Je suis tout de même ses conseils et j'évite quelques rues. Je fais bien, je remarque plusieurs fois quelques pacificateurs sur les nerfs. Bon, je vais devoir me faire un peu oublier durant quelques jours. Il me faut un bon quart d'heure pour regagner mon quartier isolé, le quartier réservé à ceux qui travaillent à l'usine de bombes. Mon père y travaillait, avant que le modèle qu'il révisait lui explose entre les mains... Comme mes frères avaient repris le flambeau et moi aussi, on a conservé la maison... Curl et son père y travaillent aussi, nous sommes voisins. Mon père et le sien étaient des amis d'enfance, alors Curl et moi, on a toujours tout partagé. Nos maisons, nos amis, nos parents, les rares jouets qu'on recevait, les coups, les douleurs, les joies... Tout. Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans lui ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et, à vrai dire, je ne souhaite même pas le savoir. Me retrouvant dans mon quartier, je cesse de courir, reprenant mon souffle en avançant d'un pas léger. J'ai encore un peu de temps avant de le retrouver. Quoique. Il a pris le chemin le plus court, il devrait déjà être rentré. Je shoote dans une pierre qui valse un peu plus loin, tombant dans le caniveau. But. Comme toujours. Mais je ne suis réellement à l'aise qu'avec un fouet dans les mains, ou quelques outils pour bricoler. Oui oui, le fouet. J'adore cet objet, rapide et précis quand on sait le manier. C'est mon père qui m'a appris à l'utiliser, il disait souvent que, quand un objet est hors de portée, le fouet peut nous le rapporter ou nous aider à nous déplacer, à partir du moment où on sait le manier. Il avait raison. Il a toujours eu raison.

Je finis par gagner ma rue. Les maisons sont pauvres, les jardins minuscules. Mais au moins, on a le privilège d'avoir un jardin, rares sont ceux qui peuvent s'en vanter. Par-ci par-là, je vois quelques enfants bricoler dans l'herbe. Je ne peux retenir un sourire. Ils me rappellent Aeo, que je venais autrefois aider à bricoler. Tous ces enfants iront un jour à l'usine, comme leurs parents. J'aimerais partir de ce quartier, avoir une vie plus douce en inventant autre chose que des bombes. Mais les explosions, ça reste ma grande passion. Je n'y peux rien, j'ai le don de toujours tout faire exploser, peu importe comment. Je secoue la tête et reprend ma route. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma maison en passant devant. Il faudra que je m'occupe un peu du jardin, ma mère n'est même pas fichue de cueillir le pissenlit pour en faire de la soupe. J'irai en cherche ce soir, après la Moisson. Un soupir m'échappe tandis que j'entre dans la maison grise de la famille Ferite. Aussitôt quelqu'un me tombe dessus.

-Chantri ! Ça va ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as été si longue ? Tu devrais être là depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes !

-Curl, voyons, fallait pas t'inquiéter ! fais-tu en riant. J'ai juste croisé Kaius en chemin, il m'a un peu retenue.

-Oh... Et il n'a rien dit ?

-Non. Même s'il sait qu'on est responsable.

-Je m'en doute... Les explosions sont ta marque de fabrique après tout.

Tu le regardes, tu lui souris... Puis vous éclatez tous les deux de rire. Il est vrai que les explosions sont devenues ma marque de fabrique. Quand je ne fais pas exploser le camp des pacificateurs, c'est parfois le grillage de l'est afin d'aller faire un tour dans la rivière. Quelques poissons ne font jamais de mal dans l'assiette. Surtout avec deux familles à nourrir. Petit à petit, on se calme, surtout quand je vois les cadets de Curl se pointer, tous propres dans leurs beaux habits. Je déglutis avec difficulté. C'est vrai, aujourd'hui, il va falloir que je fasse un effort dans ma tenue. Pas de pantalon, pas de veste "moche" comme dit si bien ma mère. Une robe, un petit gilet... Des souliers propres et non pas mes bottes confortables. Tss. Une main glissant dans mes cheveux me ramène un peu dans le monde réel. Je croise le beau regard vert du brun, je devine son inquiétude... Alors j'attrape sa main et je lui souris, essayant de me faire rassurante.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Cette année encore, on va y échapper. Nos cadets aussi. Tout se passera bien. Mais tu as intérêt à te faire beau, tu ressembles à un insecte dans ton état !

-Parle pour toi, la sauvageonne ! Je te préviens, tu as intérêt à être la plus belle sur la place tout à l'heure.

-Si tu éclipses les autres par ta classe et ta magnificence, je te compléterai.

Une nouvelle fois on éclate de rire. On est tellement ridicule... Enfin, il faut bien essayer de se détendre un peu avant l'heure fatidique. On échange une poignée de main complexe puis je lui colle un baiser sonore sur la joue avant de filer. Il faut quand même que je prépare mon petit frère. Je ne prends même pas la peine de sortir du jardin, je saute juste par-dessus la haie mal taillée et gagne rapidement la maison. Ma mère doit être occupée à choisir sa tenue, je sais aussi où trouver mon frère. Je retire rapidement mes bottes, ma veste est lancée sur une chaise dans la cuisine, puis je monte à l'étage à pas de loup. C'est difficile, les marches ont tendance à grincer au moindre mouvement et à craquer pour un rien. Mais depuis quelques temps, j'ai trouvé comment faire pour être totalement silencieuse, ainsi, j'arrive à surprendre Aeo. C'est ainsi que j'arrive devant la porte de sa chambre, couverte de dessins indiquant que personne n'a le droit d'entrer, que c'est dangereux et autres du genre. J'inspire profondément, pousse tout doucement la porte mal fermée et... L'alarme se met automatiquement en marche. C'est avec un plaisir sadique que je le vois sursauter sur son siège et renverser un tournevis.

-Prépare-toi sale gosse. Il ne faut pas qu'on soit en retard à la Moisson, j'ai pas envie de pourrir à nouveau en cellule.

-Chantri, franchement ! J'ai failli tout rater à cause de toi !

-Tu reprendras quand on sera de retour, petit frère.

Il baisse les yeux. Je soupire profondément... Lui et moi, on ne peut pas manquer notre air de famille. Si nous n'avions pas quatre ans de différence, on pourrait presque nous prendre pour des jumeaux. On a les mêmes cheveux d'un noir de jais, d'où mon prénom d'ailleurs... Chantrieri. Les mêmes yeux d'un bleu profond au fond desquels je lis une profonde terreur. Je déglutis. Moi aussi, lors de ma première Moisson, j'avais une frousse de tous les diables. Mais je suis encore là aujourd'hui. Mon nom y est inscrit plus de fois que nécessaire, quand mes frères sont morts, j'ai pris leur place. Lui, il n'a son nom d'inscrit qu'une seule fois. Il s'en sortira. Oui, il s'en sortira... Je soupire et le rejoins donc. Encore un que je vais devoir rassurer de mon mieux. J'aime mon frère, plus que tout. Mais je ne suis pas très douée lorsqu'il s'agit de réconforter les autres...

-Aeo, s'il te plaît... Je sais ce que tu penses de tout ça...

-Linum et Acaly sont morts là-bas...

-Je sais... Mais ils avaient leurs noms inscrits plein de fois, ils risquaient plus gros que toi. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur, il ne t'arrivera rien.

-C'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur Chantri, mais pour toi.

Je me fige un peu. Pour... Moi ? Mais je fais tout pour le protéger, lui. J'ai toujours tout fait pour qu'il n'ait à se soucier de rien, pourquoi est-ce qu'il devrait avoir peur pour moi ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Je sais que tu risques beaucoup... Et je n'ai plus que toi tu sais, puisque maman n'est plus qu'un fantôme depuis la mort de papa...

-Aeo... Tu es un gentil garçon... Mais tu sais, si je venais à t'être arrachée à mon tour, il y aura toujours Curl et les deux autres. Ils veilleront sur toi comme je le fais avec toi. Sois-en certain.

-C'est toi que je veux !

J'ai mal au cœur... Mon petit frère qui s'inquiète pour moi... Je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que l'attraper contre moi et le serrer fort dans mes bras. On reste ainsi de longues minutes, il lâche un sanglot de temps à autre... Pour ma part, je me contente de fermer les yeux. Je ne pourrai pas supporter de voir mon dernier frère partir pour les Hunger Games. J'ai déjà vu mourir mes deux autres frères d'une manière plus horrible l'une que l'autre. Je ne supporterai pas de voir une telle chose se reproduire. Je me souviens d'avoir insulté le Capitole le jour où ils sont venus nous interviewer, parce que Acaly a fait parti des huit derniers finalistes de son édition. J'ai agi sur un coup de tête. Mais qu'est-ce que je m'étais défoulée ce jour-là... Même s'ils ont quasiment tout coupé au montage, j'ai bien rigolé avec Aeo et Curl après coup. Lorsque mon cadet est enfin calmé, je dépose un baiser sur son front et vais sortir quelques affaires propres et pas trop moches. Je lui indique qu'il va devoir les enfiler puis vais disparaître dans la salle de bain. L'eau est froide, mais tant pis, j'ai l'habitude, l'eau chaude coule une heure par semaine alors... Je fais mon possible pour démêler mes cheveux. Je n'aime pas retirer la natte qu'ils forment, après ils font toujours n'importe quoi. Mais j'adore ma coupe asymétrique, avec la tête rasée du côté droit. Je suis une rebelle jusqu'au bout des ongles. Lorsque je m'estime propre, je m'enroule dans une serviette et gagne ma chambre. Ou mon antre, comme adore dire Curl. C'est vrai que c'est le bazar total, entre les vêtements qui traînent, mes outils, mes essais en bricolage, les ratés, les réussites...

Et là, ce que je vois sur mon lit me fige complètement. Je comptais prendre la première robe me passant sous la main dans ma garde-robe – sachant que je n'en ai qu'une seule – mais celle-là, je ne la connaissais pas du tout. Elle est rouge et noire. Elle est un peu trop courte, à la limite de la décence selon les critères du district. Je vois qu'une paire de bottines ayant appartenu à ma mère a été déposée à côté. Elle... M'a acheté ça ? Elle m'a acheté une telle chose ? En quel honneur ? Oui, je sais, je suis sa seule fille et elle a toujours voulu une fille mais... Non, quand même pas. Je ne veux pas mettre une telle chose, c'est... Un peu trop limite. Et j'adore cette idée. Alors je m'empare de la robe et l'enfile rapidement. Elle me va à ravir je trouve. Les bottines me font gagner quelques petits centimètres, ce que j'apprécie tout particulièrement. Je ne suis pas très grande pour mon âge, je dois avouer. Tout juste dans la moyenne. Je tourne un peu sur moi-même, vérifie que tout tombe juste... Puis je m'occupe de ma crinière indomptable. Une natte bien sage ne peut pas aller avec ce genre de tenue. Par conséquent, je mets un point d'honneur à me décoiffer, mais d'une manière complètement contrôlée. Le résultat ne me paraît pas trop mal. Je suis à la fois belle et sauvage. Tout moi. Je ris toute seule comme une idiote devant le miroir puis me décide enfin à filer. J'attrape mon frère au passage, bien élégant dans son costume du dimanche, puis on retrouve toute la famille Ferite devant l'entrée. Les familles Neverwood et Ferite ont toujours paru comme une seule. Je n'ai plus de père, Curl n'a plus de mère. Quand je disais qu'on se complète...

Le trajet jusqu'à la place principale se fait dans un semblant de bonne humeur. On plaisante, on fait des paris, on cherche à deviner combien de fois Charis Schultz va bégayer durant son discours, combien de vulgarités le maire va lâcher... Oui, nos Moissons sont toujours très drôles, ça a toujours eu l'avantage de détendre l'atmosphère. Une fois arrivés, on s'accorde un dernier câlin général, je regarde les cadets disparaître parmi des groupes de jeunes de leur âge puis je fais de même, après une dernière étreinte avec mon frère de cœur. Je fais à peine attention aux différents discours en réalité, mon regard se pose un peu partout. Je repère chaque caméra, je note le nombre de pacificateurs présents, je note le nombre de cameramans, je repère les positions stratégiques, les issues de secours, tout ce qui pourrais bien m'être utile en réalité. Soudain, je reçois un coup de coude dans le ventre. Mon attention est aussitôt reportée sur l'estrade et plus particulièrement sur Charis qui hésite beaucoup à choisir le nom du tribut féminin de cette année. Ses cheveux auburn masquent partiellement son visage. J'ai toujours aimé cette femme, je la sais gentille et elle me paraît moins cruelle que beaucoup de personnes du Capitole, même si elle est très liée à ces massacres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être parce qu'elle n'a pas l'air d'être à l'aise, parce qu'elle n'est pas aussi extravagante que Kaius... Je ne saurais dire. Enfin, elle tire un nom. Elle revient devant le micro et je retiens ma respiration, comme toutes les filles ici...

-Ellie Chaterorm !

… Je suis à la fois partagée entre le soulagement le plus total et un certain malaise. Je connais Ellie, elle est dans ma classe et tout le monde l'adore ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi gentil qu'elle, même si elle a parfois un peu l'air d'un hibou avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses lunettes très fortes qui lui grossissent énormément les yeux... Je déglutis, la regardant s'avancer vers l'estrade, raide comme un piquet. Je me sens mal pour elle... C'est vraiment une gentille fille, elle ne devrait pas être choisie... Mais personne ne se proposera à sa place. C'est toujours ainsi. Me me mords la lèvre... Combien d'entre nous devront partir pour l'abattoir avant que quelque ne se décide à faire quelque chose ? Je déteste cette règle... Je la hais, profondément... Enfin, je reporte mon attention sur le pot contenant les prénoms masculins. Je croise les doigts pour que Curl y échappe. Il ne mérite pas d'y aller, il faut qu'il reste. On a déjà convenu de notre attitude si jamais l'un d'entre-nous devait être choisi, il sait qu'il pourra compter sur moi. Mais quand même, j'espère bien égoïstement pouvoir le garder près de moi. Le nom est tiré, je déglutis difficilement mais je reste figée sur place. Charis annonce alors enfin le nom du tribut masculin.

-Aeonium Neverwood !

Non. Non, ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas, ils n'ont pas le droit... Non...

Je m'appelle Chantrieri Neverwood. J'ai 16 ans et ma famille semble maudite. J'ai déjà perdu mes deux frères aînés aux Hunger Games et il semblerait que le malheur ait décidé de s'acharner sur les miens, une fois de plus...

* * *

><p>Voici donc la fin de ce premier chapitre. Pardonnez-moi s'il reste des fautes, j'avoue ne pas toujours toutes les trouver. *va se cacher*<p>

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Est-ce la peine que je continue cette histoire ?


End file.
